


The Silence Between Us

by Wondersland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Character, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondersland/pseuds/Wondersland
Summary: Harry's parent's never died. However, Harry is faced with the challenges of attending Hogwarts while deaf. This is the story of the trials he faces, the friends he makes, and a little insight into life growing up deaf.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I know American Sign Language (ASL) so when signing is being described, that is what it will be. I know that they would really be using BSL.
> 
> Signing will be in italic

Harry and his parents were walking through the crowded streets of Diagon Ally. They were buying everything that Harry would need for his first year at Hogwarts, and to say that he was excited would be an understatement. He was skipping happily between his parents when he saw a quidditch shop.

            _Can I go in?! Please!_ Harry begged his parents, giving them the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

            Lilly smiled down at him. _Alright. But you stay in there until we come and get you._

 _I will!_ Harry grinned and ran into the shop. He took his time looking at all the new brooms that were coming out this month. In his excitement to get into the shop he bumped into another boy around the same age as him with really blonde hair. He muttered an apology and made his way into the shop.

            Draco couldn’t believe that this kid bumped into him without saying so much as an apology. With a huff, he followed the skinny boy into the quidditch shop and stood behind him with his arms crossed.

            “It’s very rude to bump into someone and not say you are sorry,” Draco said, trying his best to sound as old as he could.

            To his surprise the boy didn’t react and simply walked over to the next broom. Maybe he was just so wrapped up in the shiny new brooms, so Draco decided to try again.

            This time he tapped the boy on the shoulder. “You are being very rude to me. I did nothing to deserve it.”

            Harry turned around to see the boy he bumped into standing behind him and talking to the floor. He waved his hands in the boy’s face to try and get his attention. “Can you please look at me when you are talking.”

            Now this boy was waving his hands in Draco’s face. Who does he think he is?! Again, Draco huffed, but he looked at the boy anyway. “You are being very rude!”

            The boy made a confused look and then began moving his hands while he said, “I am sorry for bumping into you earlier.” The boy’s voice was so quiet Draco had to strain to hear it, but at least he had finally apologized.

            “Well…I guess it’s okay,” Draco pointed to the newest broom. “Do you like the brooms coming out this year?”

            The boy glanced behind him and nodded excitedly.

            “Would you like to look at them together?”

            Again, the boy nodded and together they stood in front of the glass case admiring the newest broom. Occasionally Draco would make comments about the broom or someone in the shop, but the boy never said anything. His eyes were fixed on the broom.

            After a little bit a man and a woman came to stand behind the boy, and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

            Harry turned around and beamed at his parents. _Aren’t the brooms so cool?!_

What was he doing with his hands again, Draco thought and gave the boy a confused look.

            Lilly smiled down at her son. _They are very lovely. Who is your friend here?_

Oh great, now the woman was doing it also.

            Harry bit his lip. _I didn’t get his name, but he wanted to look at the brooms with me._

Lilly turned to Draco and signed as she spoke. “This is my son, Harry. He is deaf. Thank you for looking at the brooms with him.”

            Harry smiled shyly and waved at the blonde boy.

            Of course he was deaf! Draco thought, mentally kicking himself for not seeing it sooner. “It’s nice to meet you, Harry. My name is Draco,” He stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

            Harry watched his mother translate and smiled shyly and shook his hand gently.

            “Are you going to Hogwarts this year?” Draco said, and this time both he and Harry watched Lilly translate.

            “Yeah, it will be my first year,” Harry said quietly.

            “Me too!” Draco grinned, then he heard his father calling his name. “My father is calling me. I will see you on the train then?”

            Harry nodded happily and waved goodbye to his new friend.

            _He seems very sweet_ , Lilly signed with a smile at her son.

            _Can I get an owl now?!_

HDHDHDHDH

Harry found a compartment all to himself on the train. He really didn’t want to interact with people, he has never really been a people person, and making friends was never his strong suit. To his surprise the blonde boy from Diagon ally, Draco, opened the door to the compartment slowly.

            He faced Harry, “Mind if I join you?”

            Harry smiled and motioned for Draco to sit.

            Draco smiled back and took a seat across from Harry. He took a deep breath. _I was looking forward to seeing you._

Draco watched Harry’s eyes go big. He had been practicing his sign language ever sense he found out that Harry was deaf. He liked the boy for whatever reason and wanted him to have someone that he could communicate with.

            _I was looking forward to seeing you too! You can sign? That’s amazing!_ Harry signed quickly and bounced happily in his seat.

            Draco gave a confused look. “I’m sorry,” he said. _Still learning. Slow?_

Harry blushed bashfully. “I forget sometimes. If you are not bothered by my voice, we could always talk.”

            “That’s fine. I would enjoy that,” Draco smiled back.

            Together they spent the rest of the train ride talking about random things, and when the trolley came by, they each bought a handful of candy, promising not to tell the others parents.

            Waiting for their turn for being sorted, everyone was anxious. Draco promised to tap Harry when his name was called, so he was less nervous about missing his turn. And on the train they had worked out that Draco would secretly hold up the first letter of the house he had been sorted into. Again, one less thing to worry about, Draco was turning out to be a good friend to have.

            When Draco finally tapped his side gently, Harry took a deep breath and made his way up to the stool. When he sat down and the hat was placed on his head, he kept his eyes fixed on Draco.

            Draco gave the nervous boy a wink. He looked absolutely petrified.

            To his delight, the Sorting Hat called out Slytherin and he held up the letter S in front of his chest. They were sure to be in the same house, all Malfoys are in Slytherin. Or at least that’s what his father told him.

            Harry grinned and mouthed a thank you to Draco, before making his way to the Slytherin table, and sitting down shyly.

            Someone moved into the spot next to him and tapped his leg. Looking up, he was met by a grinning Draco.

            He grinned back at him. This was going to be great! His best friend was in the same house as him!


	2. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the new kid is never easy. Harry thought it would be a little easier because everyone was the new kid their first year at Hogwarts.

Their heads of house lead them through the castle to the dungeons, and showed them to their dorms. Harry only got through this because he was dutifully following Draco, and when it came to choosing a bed, Harry chose the one next to the one Draco picked.

            “Looks like little Draco has a shadow,” Goyle said from across the room.

            Draco whipped around from where he was unpacking his trunk on the bed. “I don’t,” Draco huffed.

            “Potter follows you around like he belongs to you,” Goyle smirked.

            Draco glanced to where Harry was unpacking his trunk next to him, completely oblivious to the teasing. Sometimes there are up sides to being deaf, Draco thought.

            “He’s just scared,” Draco shrugged. “I hear his parents don’t let him spend a lot of time in the wizarding world.”

            “All the Potter’s are freaks,” Zabini waved his hand in Harry’s direction. “Look, he doesn’t even care that he is a freak. Hey, freak! We are talking to you!”

            The whole dorm seemed to turn their eyes to Harry who, of course, kept on unpacking, unbothered by the commotion around him.

            Draco rolled his eyes. “He’s deaf, you idiot.”

            “See, a freak,” Zabini said, like Draco had just proven his point.

            Harry chose this moment to look up from his trunk, and found the whole dorm looking at him. His eyes went wide and he turned to Draco, his lip quivering.

            Draco simply shrugged and turned back to his trunk.

            Harry climbed onto his bed and the curtains closed themselves around him. He sat against the headboard and hugged his knees to his chest.

            What had he done wrong this time? He could have sworn that he was being very very quiet. But when he had looked up to find the door to the restroom everyone had been looking at him, and he didn’t know why. Maybe he had farted and not noticed.

            No, Harry thought, that hadn’t happened to him sense second grade.

            Why couldn’t his parent’s have pushed to get him a single room, he was sure that Hogwarts had to have those for special students, and Harry was special. His parents told him so.

            The humiliation finally overwhelmed Harry, and he pressed a pillow into his face and sobbed into it trying to fall apart as quietly as he could.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

            Harry woke up the next morning to Draco shaking him awake.

            Draco shoved Harry’s glasses on the tan boy’s face and pressed a note into his hand.

            Harry squinted at Draco, and looked down at the note.

            **Everyone already left for breakfast in the Great Hall (where we ate dinner). You should get dressed quickly or you will be late.**

Harry smiled, he thought Draco had nice handwriting. His letters flowed elegantly from one to another.

            Draco was waving his hands again, and Harry turned his attention back to the blond who held up his thumb and nodded.

            Harry held up his own thumb in response.

            This must have satisfied Draco because he left quickly.

            That’s when it hit Harry that he should get moving, or he was going to be late for his first day of school. What a travesty that would be. He quickly got changed and put in his hearing aids. He stopped to check his appearance over in the mirror before grabbing his bag and running down to get breakfast.

            Naturally, Harry got to breakfast just as everyone was leaving for class.

            I can go to class without breakfast, Harry thought. I just won’t tell mom.

            He turned on his heal and bumped right into someone. Stumbling backwards, Harry kept his head down and muttered a quiet “Sorry.”

            He tried to move around the person, but they just blocked his path again.

            Sighing Harry looked up to find two Gryffindor boys grinning down at him. They had whiled red hair, and were covered in freckles. But what was the most striking was they looked to be exact copies of each other. Twins.

            _Hi, Harry!_ They signed in unison.

            Harry didn’t know what was weirder, the fact that they were signing to him, that they knew his name, or that they could sign in unison.

            _My name is Fred_ , the one on the left signed. _And this is my brother George_.

            The one on the right, George, waved a hello.

            _We will be your interpreters during classes_ , Fred continued.

            _One of us will be in every one of your classes_ , George said, grinning.

            _We won’t be able to help with_ \- Fred started.

            _I’ve had interpreters before. I know how it works_ , Harry interrupted. He thought they seemed nice, but he didn’t want to be late for class because he was getting information he already knew.

            _Sweet! So it’s Charms with me first_ , George grinned. He gave his brother a quick high-five, and took off walking.

            Harry smiled shyly at Fred, before running after George.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

            _Is there a sign language course at Hogwarts?_ Harry asked Fred as they made their way to defense.

            _Nope!_

            _Then how do you know sign language?_ Harry knew it was probably rude to ask, but the question had been driving him mad sense the morning.

            Fred grinned. _Our older brother, Charlie, is deaf. My whole family is bilingual._

 _You have MORE siblings?_ Harry gapped up at the older boy.

            _Yeah! There’s Bill, then Charlie, then Percy he’s at Hogwarts too, then the two best ones, then Ron he’s in your year, Gryffindor, then little Ginny_ , Fred grinned, holding up seven fingers.

            _That’s a lot of siblings_ , Harry said, still staring up at Fred in awe.

            Fred smirked. _We are all very quick eaters_.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

            Draco thought his first day had been a success. He had g good understanding of where his classes were and had even been able to answer some of the professor’s questions. The only bad part was that Harry had gotten the Weasley twins as interpreters, so not only did it make him stand out, but they were Weasley’s, the embodiment of all things Gryffindor. So, naturally this made all the other Slytherins in their year avoid him. Draco had wanted to say something and try and help, he had no reason not to like Harry, but the need to fit in won out.

            Looking down the table where everyone was finishing up dinner, Draco spotted Harry sitting at the very end of the table with a good five feet of space between him and the next person. Draco would have been devastated if that was how his first day ended, but it looked to him like Harry didn’t care. He was just eating his food. Draco tried to catch his eyes, but he wouldn’t look up.

            Satisfied that Harry was at least content, Draco went back to his meal and friends.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Hi mom and dad,**

**I am writing to you at the end of the first month. It has been alright. I really like my interpreters, they are twins and are always nice to me. I was sorted into Slytherin as I am sure you already know, and my house is alright. I like being able to look into the lake from the common room. Am I allowed to tell you that? Oh well, I already wrote it.**

**It is hard to make friends, and the boy I met when we were school shopping, Draco, already had friends before school so he is mostly with them. I do not mind being alone, do not worry, I have been reading a lot and am able to get all of my homework done.**

**I hope you guys aren’t missing me too much, but I will be home for Christmas!**

**Love always,**

**Harry**

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

            Harry clutched his broom tight to his chest. Tryouts were only an hour away, and he had just found out that the twins weren’t allowed there to interpret for him. The captain had said that it was because they were Gryffindors, but Harry had a suspicion that the captain just didn’t like them. That was no reason to put Harry at a disadvantage though.

            That is what lead Harry running through the castle to the common room in search. When he burst through the door quickly scanned the crowed and found Draco sitting by the fire with a couple other kids from their year. He ran over and cleared his throat like his parents had taught him.

            The group’s mouths stopped moving and they turned to look at Harry, who kept his eyes focused on Draco.

            Harry tucked his broom under his arm and took a big breath. “Tryouts are soon at the field. I need an interpreter. Do you think you would be able to help me?” Harry said quietly, signing as he spoke.

            Draco looked around at the group, snapped something at a boy, and turned to nod at Harry.

            Harry grinned at him, and hurried out of the common room. A minute later Draco joined him, putting on his coat.

            Together they walked quietly to the field. Well, Draco could have been talking to him, but Harry was so embarrassed for asking for help that he kept his gaze focused on the ground until they stopped at the edge of the field, and then he only looked up with Draco waved his hand in his view.

            “What do you need me to do?” Draco said slowly.

            Harry nodded and pulled a small pad of paper out of his pocket along with a self-refilling quill. He wrote quickly and handed the pad and quill to Draco.

            Draco looked took them and looked at the writing.

            **Whatever you write here will show up on my broom. I just need you to write anything that the captains call out that has to do with me.**

Draco looked up to find Harry holding out the handle of his broom where a piece of paper was secured. It had the same writing on it that the pad did.

            Draco laughed lightly thinking that this was an ingenious solution, and that Harry’s parents must really have wanted him to fly if they had gone to all this trouble.

            Harry smiled and reached out, rubbing his hand lightly over the writing on the pad. Draco watched the writing fade and nodded.

            “Is there anything else you need from me?” Draco asked slowly.

            Harry shook his head. _Thank you!_

Draco nodded, assuming Harry was thanking him. “What position do you play?”

            Harry grinned and made a C with his hand and moved it in two small circles in front of his chin and mouth.

            Draco responded with a confused look.

            Harry shrugged and took the quill and wrote seeker on the pad.

            Draco smirked. Of course little Harry would want to try and be a seeker during his first year. Well, he hoped the team would let him down easy when he didn’t get the position.

            “I will sit in the stands,” Draco said, turning and pointing to the stands behind him.

            Harry beamed and gave him two thumbs up.

            “Good luck!” Draco called and ran off. He was going to need all the luck he can get, thought Draco. There is no way anyone in Slytherin is going to want a Potter on their quidditch team, let alone as their seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews help me know that people are enjoying the story and help keep me motivated to finish!


	3. Finding Friends

            Draco took a seat on the floor in front of the first bench. From here he could hear everything that was going on down on the pitch, but hopefully no one could see him. He was willing to help Harry out, but he didn’t want anyone to know it.

            When practice began, Draco kept his head down and began writing furiously on the pad to Harry, wanting to give him as much information as possible. He didn’t think Harry had any chance of making the team, but he might as well give him as good of a shot as he’ll have.

            Draco had just written that the captains wanted the seekers to take a snitch and do catch and release drills, giving the snitch twenty seconds after each catch, when everyone got quiet.

            After a few minutes of quiet his curiosity eventually won out and Draco peaked over the railing. The only person moving was Harry who was executing dive after dive, each time catching the snitch inches from the pitch. The other seekers were hovering in the air watching the first year do dives and loops that they hadn’t even attempted yet, the rest of the Slytherins stood on the pitch, eyes also trained on Harry.

            Draco’s jaw dropped, and he nearly lost the quill over the side of the stands.

            Turns out Harry had a chance after all. No wonder the boy had been so excited about try outs. Draco now thought that he was a shoe in for seeker. The captains would be idiots to not pick a first year that could fly as well as Harry could.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

            Suddenly Harry’s dinner plate was suddenly tugged away from him.

            _Hey!_ Harry exclaimed, looking up to find the Weasley twins who had sat themselves down in the empty space across from Harry.

            _We heard that you made the team!_ They signed in unison.

            _As a seeker, no less!_ George signed happily.

            Fred grinned. _A first year never makes the house team. You must be really good!_

            Harry smiled shyly. He wasn’t aware that making the team was a big deal. No one had come up to congratulate him. In fact, the captains had told the whole team not to say that Harry was even on the team. He had figured that they were ashamed to have him on the team. Someone must have spilled if the twins knew.

            _I think I’m alright._ Harry signed shyly.

            The twins give him identical smirks.

 _Better than alright, from what we hear_ , Fred signs, reaching over the table to nudge Harry playfully on the shoulder, causing Harry to jump slightly.

            _You alright?_ Signed George.

            Harry nodded and looked down at his plate. He realized that that was probably the first time anyone had touched him sense he had come to Hogwarts. Harry’s theory was that the other students were afraid that they would catch his deafness. Which was a stupid idea, but Harry had known kids to be far stupider at times. He liked Fred and George, but he didn’t want to tell them that. It just made him sound pathetic.

            The twins passed a look between each other and stood up. _Come sit with us_ , they signed together and held out their hands.

            Harry bit his lip and looked around nervously. _At your table?_

 _Yeah_ , George signed.

 _Is that allowed?_ Harry asked, not quite familiar with all the weird rules of the school yet. The moving staircases still caught him off guard sometimes.

            Fred grinned. _We just sat with you, didn’t we?_

 _Well yeah_ , Harry shrugged. _But it seems like you two are the acceptation to every rule around here._

 _Na. We just chose to ignore most of them._ George grinned at his brother.

            Harry looked around, and not noticed kids from other houses sitting at different tables. Well except Slytherins. All of them were at their own table. Maybe there was a rule against Slytherins sitting at different tables, but they don’t treat me like I am one of them, so who cares, Harry thought and stood up.

            Fred and George grinned down at him, and Harry gave a small smile in return.

            “Draco, look,” Zabini said, nodding towards the end of the table.

            Draco looked up from his book to find Harry standing up and smile at the Weasley twins.

            “What does Potter think he’s doing?” Zabini asked, more irritated than curious.

            “Probably going to sit with them.”

            “Why would he do that?”

            Draco shrugged. Probably because no one here bothers to acknowledge that he exists, he thought.

            “No idea how he was sorted into Slytherin. I sear that freak doesn’t have a Slytherin bone in him.”

            Draco shrugged again. “Have you done the potions essay yet?” Draco asked, wanting to distract Zabini. He had nothing wring with Harry, but he didn’t want to commit social suicide by letting anyone else know how he felt.

            Harry followed the twins to the Gryffindor table and they sat down leaving a space between them.

            When Harry stayed standing they grinned up at him and patted the empty space.

            _Right_. Harry sat between them, and kept his eyes trained on the table in front of him.

            After a moment, the twins waved in front of him, getting Harry to look up at them.

            ( _“Italics in quotation marks will be signing and talking”_ )

            “ _This is our younger brother, Ron_ ,” George said with a grin.

            Harry looked across the table to find a boy his age with the same flaming red hair that the twins had. He, Ron, also had the same dark freckles, making him unmistakably their brother.

            “Hi,” Ron said with a wave.

            “ _Harry is the kid that we interpret for. He is nice_ ,” George said.

            “ _You two should be friends!_ ” Fred grinned.

            Ron gave them a wary look. “ _I didn’t know you were helping out a Slytherin._ ”

            The twins rolled their eyes at their brother. “ _He is one of the nice ones. It’s not like he has tried to push us down a cliff or anything._ ”

            _Well not yet anyway_ , Harry signed shyly.

            A beat of silence passed between them before Ron cracked a smile. “ _I think this could work._ ”

            Harry grinned in response.

            Draco kept glancing over at the Gryffindor table, watching Harry smile and converse easily with the other house. He was glad that Harry was making friends with them, but he knew that Harry’s new friends would only set him up for further ridicule from the other Slytherins.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

            Draco was sitting alone in the potions classroom waiting for his godfather to finish a meeting with a sixth year. He had woken up to find a note from Severus requesting Draco to meet him in the classroom after his classes. He wasn’t really sure if he was in trouble, or if Severus just wanted to see him.

            His thoughts were interrupted by Severus walking into the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him. Draco always wondered how he got them to do that.

            “Draco, thank you for coming,” Severus said, taking a seat at the front of the classroom.

            Draco moved to sit across from him. “Always. I hoped I’d get to see more of you now that we are both at Hogwarts.”

            “I would like that as well,” Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And your performance in potions has been satisfactory.”

            Draco smirked, knowing that that was about as close to a compliment that his godfather got.

            “Now, I asked you here today to talk about your choice of friends.”

            Draco’s eyebrows knit together. “My choice of friends?” he repeated. “All of them are Slytherins. Most of them are purebloods, which, I’m sure, will make father happy.”

            Severus nodded. “Your letters to him have done exactly that. Though, you have omitted that you are becoming friends with the Potter boy.”

            Draco shrugged. “I wouldn’t really call it friends. He needed help with Quidditch. He’s really good.”

            “I do admit the captains have been quite tight lipped when it comes to the boy’s talents,” Severus shrugged. “And they are reluctant to say why they bother to have him on the team.”

            “So…you want me to keep helping him?” Draco asked, unsure of Severus’ motives.

            “I think you should be careful how close you get to him. The Potters withdrew from the wizarding world sense the end of the war. No one really knows what they have been up to.”

            Draco nodded. “I will be careful.”

            “Good,” Severus leaned over, patting Draco gently on the knee before getting up. “Now, lets go over that sleeping drought you got wrong in class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going!!


	4. Floating

Harry had taken to eating all his meals at the Gryffindor table. He liked conversing with the twins, and Ron. He had even met another witch in his year, Hermione, who had seen them signing and insisted they teach her. She had caught on pretty fast, and now was an equal part in their meal-time conversations.

            When Hermione had asked for private ASL lessons in the library some nights, Harry had agreed on the condition that she help him with his charms homework. She had agreed immediately, which made Harry happy.

            They were sat across from each other at the library one night when Harry contemplated ending their agreement. He had tried everything Hermione was asking of him, but he still couldn’t get the charm down. He was trying to levitate a feather, and Hermione made it looks as easy as breathing, but because Harry couldn’t say the spell it was harder. The fact that she had picked up ASL in less than a week didn’t make him feel any better. He was glad that he was now able to talk freely with Hermione, but he was starting to wonder if there was anything the girl wasn’t good at.

            _Why can’t you say the spell?_ Hermione asked.

            Harry sighed. _I just can’t. You try saying something that you have never heard._

 _Fair point_ , Hermione twirled a piece of hair around her finger. _We are talking now though, right?_

_In a way._

_So, what if you sign the spell?_ Hermione smirked.

            Harry bit his lip. _Don’t you think someone would have told me to do that already?_

 _From what I have read, deafness is really rare among wizards. If one is born deaf, their hearing is usually corrected by a mediwizard. So, there is really no precedent for wordless magic,_ Hermione shrugged. _I guess when your magic develops more you could use wordless magic, but I don’t think any of us are capable of that yet._

            _Fine,_ Harry shrugged. He was fed up with being the only one not able to do the spells in any of his classes. _What would I sign?_

“Is there a sign for float?” Hermione asked, writing the word float down on a piece of paper between them.

            Harry nodded and held his hands parallel to the ground, palm down, fingers spread apart, and moved them slightly to the right as if they were settled atop shallow waves. “Float.”

            _That’s cool!_ Hermione grinned. _Now try that one handed and use your dominant hand to cast the charm on the feather._

Harry nodded and took his wand with his right hand. Taking a deep breath, he pointed it at the feather. _Float,_ he signed with his left hand.

Nothing.

            The feather didn’t budge, and Harry let out a groan of frustration. He was never going to get this and he would be expelled from Hogwarts and he would have to get a muggle job and he would have to tell his parents and-

            Hermione was waving her hands at him.

            _Sorry. It didn’t work,_ Harry poked the offending feather with the tip of his wand.

            _Try doing the wand movements along with the sign. Swish, and flick,_ she demonstrated with her own wand, exaggerating the movements like Harry had seen her do for Ron in class.

            Willing to try anything at this point, Harry nodded. Moving his wand with a swish and flick, _Float._

            The feather shook finely, and with as Harry raised his wand slowly, began to float off the table.

            Harry beamed at Hermione, pointing at the feather as he made it ascend to the sealing.

            Hermione flashed him two thumbs up.

            When Harry had set the feather down gently on the table again he ran around and wrapped the Gryffindor in a tight hug bouncing happily. He could feel Hermione’s chest shake with laughter as she bounced with him.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

            Taking his usual seat next to Nott, Draco couldn’t help but notice Harry. The kid was practically vibrating where he sat next to one of the red headed weirdos. Draco had no idea why Harry was so excited, they were supposed to be levitating chairs today and the kid hadn’t even lifted his feather from the desk.

            Professor Flitwick shuffled in and took his usual spot at the head of the classroom, clearing his voice to have silence. “Today we will be levitating chairs. I asked you all to practice the spell on your own time. Did you?”

            A murmur and nods spread throughout the first year Slytherins.

            “I hope that is a yes from all of you. Now,” Professor Flitwick said clapping his hands together excitedly. “Who wants to show the class the progress they have made?”

            Draco tried to keep his gaze away from the professors, but had nothing to fear because Harry’s hand shot up.

            Professor Flitwick’s eyes grew wide for a second before he schooled his face into an excited expression and motioned for Harry to come forward.

            Draco rolled his eyes at the tan boy. He was asking to be teased, and Draco certainly wasn’t going to be the one to help him out of it.

            “Looks like the freak is going to give us a show,” Nott whispered as Harry made his way to the front of the class.

            Flitwick summoned a chair in front of Harry, and again looked around the class.

            Again, Draco kept his gaze on his notes. He wanted no part of this.

            “Miss Greengrass!” Flitwick called with a smile. “Would you be so kind as to take the seat for Mr. Potter, here?”

            Daphne’s cheeks flushed as she quickly rushed to the front and sat down.

            “Excellent! Now, if Mr. Potter would care to show us how he can levitate the chair and Miss Greengrass to five feet in the air, and back down again. An emphasis on control.”

            Harry’s eyes were fixed on the red head who interpreted for Professor Flitwick quickly, before he smiled and nodded at the professor.

            Draco watched Harry take a deep breath before swish-and-flicking his wand in the direction of Daphne, his left hand making some weird movement. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the chair slowly rise from the ground, up to five feet, and back down again, never shaking. In fact, it was stable enough that Daphne didn’t hold onto the chair at all.

            There was no way that Harry could go from not being able to cast any magic, to being able to do that. Draco’s own attempts at chair levitation were shaky at best.

            He must be signing, Draco thought to himself. Of course he was, he should have thought of it sooner. Signing is how Harry communicates, so it would only make sense that that would be how he would cast spells as well.

            When Harry returned to his seat his eyes flicked to Draco, who gave the tan boy a small smile of encouragement.

            Harry returned the smile before getting back to his notes and accepting a fist bump from the red head.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

            _I did it, Hermione!_ Harry exclaimed as he flopped down across from Hermione and Ron at dinner. _I levitated a chair AND a girl in charms today!_

Hermione grinned. “ _That’s great, Harry! I am so excited for you!”_

 _“Good for you! I could only get the chair to shake_ ,” Ron said, spitting bits of food from his full mouth across the table.

            “Close your mouth, Ron. That’s disgusting,” Hermione huffed.

            _Sorry_ , Ron signed and swallowed.

            _Are you guys coming to the game this weekend?_ Harry asked shyly.

            _No. Why? It’s Slytherin and Ravenclaw_ , Ron signed before filling his plate again.

            Harry knew he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but he thought he could trust Ron and Hermione. They were his friends after all. Plus, everyone would find out soon enough. _I am the seeker for the Slytherin team_.

            Ron paused, his fork half way to his mouth.

            _That’s great! We will be there!_ Hermione smiled at him.

            Harry smiled back.

            _You are really the seeker?_ Ron asked.

            Harry nodded and reached into his bag pulling out the edge of his uniform so Ron could see. Harry saw his mouth open in a gasp and smirked, tucking the fabric back into his bag.

            _We will totally be there!_ Ron grinned. _A first year seeker. You must be amazing!_

Harry shrugged.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

            Draco rushed down to the pitch with what seemed like the whole of Slytherin house. They had just won the first Quidditch match of the season, and it was all thanks to Harry. He had caught the snitch with a daring dive straight down from what must have been a hundred meters, catching the golden ball only a foot from the ground. Draco was sure everyone in the stands was holding their breath when they saw the first year speeding to the ground.

            The crowd had erupted in applause when Harry had raised his fist triumphantly, the wings sticking out between his fingers.

            Slytherin was still cheering as they rushed their team on the pitch.

            Harry was being hoisted onto the shoulders of the beaters when Draco pushed his way through the crowed towards him.

            Draco waved up at Harry, and when he looked back he gave the seeker two thumbs up.

            Harry beamed down at him.

            It wasn’t long before the house made its way back to the common room to continue the celebration there. Draco stayed towards the edges of the crowd with Theodore.

            “He isn’t a bad flier,” Theo said sipping on his punch that he swore was spiked, but Draco heavily doubted it.

            Draco rolled his eyes. Theo could barely hold a broom without falling over, he had no right to call Harry anything less than an amazing flier.

            All of a sudden the lights went out, the only source of light coming through the large windows looking into the lake. A cheer went up through the Slytherins. Apparently the dark meant the party was about to get underway.

            Daphne strolled over and wrapped her arm around Theodore’s neck. “Come dance with me!” she said over the music which had evidently been turned up with the lights went off.

            “Sure!” Theodore handed his cup to Draco with a wink, and let Daphne drag him into the throng of people.

            Draco took a sip from Theo’s cup, and smirked to himself when he found it to be only punch. He leaned back against the wall and watched his fellow Slytherins celebrate their win. Harry’s eyes caught his from the middle of the crowed, he smiled and Harry started to make his way towards him. As he passed through the crowed everyone gave him pats on the shoulder in congratulations or shouts of encouragement. Apparently, the word hadn’t gotten to everyone that their seeker was deaf. Harry still smiled and gave nods to everyone who acknowledged him.

            _You were really good_ , Draco signed trying to remember the little bit he learned over the summer.

            Harry looked puzzled and stepped closer to Draco. “It is too dark to see your signing or lip read,” Harry said softly making Draco strain to hear him over the music.

            Draco nodded, not knowing what else to do.

            Harry smiled and held out his hand. “Want to go dance with me?”

            Not wanting to upset Harry, Draco put down the cup and took Harry’s hand. He wondered how Harry was going to be able to dance if he couldn’t hear the music.

            Harry pulled him through the crowed until they were standing next to the big muggle speakers someone had brought in that were currently blasting music with a heavy baseline. The noise was almost unbearable, and Draco had to stand off to the side as to not be right in front of the speaker. Harry turned his back to the speaker and bounced to the baseline, just like everyone around them.

            Draco laughed lightly. Of course Harry would be able to dance like a normal kid. He himself was self-conscious to dance. Well, that was until Harry grabbed his hands bouncing like an idiot, exuding happiness.

            Blushing lightly, Draco bounced with Harry, who grinned in response.

            That’s how they spent the next couple of songs, bouncing together with the rest of the house. Draco feeling like an idiot, but having the time of his life.

            After what felt like hours Harry stopped jumping, breathing heavily, and leaned back against the speaker. Draco could see the pounding base shake Harry’s small frame. He reached out to pull him away from it, but Harry simply closed his eyes and smiled to himself, swaying his head to the music.

            Draco stood there dumbly watching the tension slowly ease out of Harry’s muscles until he was pulled further into the crowed by Theodore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your feedback about this chapter! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Fathers

Harry practically ran off the train an into his parents waiting arms.

            Pulling back, Lilly tucked Harry’s hat down around his ears. _How was the train ride back?_ Lilly sighed with a smile.

            _Great!_ Harry grinned. _I sat with my new friends, Ron and Hermione. They are in Gryffindor, but are pretty cool._ He smiled and turned to wave goodbye to them.

            Ron and the twins waved back. When their parents saw them waving, they turned and waved as well. Hermione was caught up in helping her parents with her luggage.

            James smiled, wrapping his arm around his son’s shoulders. _I’m glad you made good friends! It’s good to have you back._

 _Yeah, we missed you, bugger,_ Lilly smiled, taking Harry’s free hand.

            Harry smiled and walked out with his parents. On the way out he saw Draco greeting his parents with a handshake. They didn’t even hug, which Harry thought was weird. He had seen Draco hug his friends before.

            He waved shyly at Draco, and Draco waited until his parent’s backs were turned to wave back. Harry hoped he would have a good holiday, Draco had been working hard in his lessons and deserved a nice break.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

            _Uncle Remus!_ Harry grinned, running to greet the man who had just walked into the living room.

            Remus laughed happily and ruffled Harry’s hair. _It’s good to see you! How are you enjoying Hogwarts?_

 _I LOVE it! I’m a Slytherin,_ Harry smiled shyly. He knew that his parents, and most of their friends were Gryffindor’s, but he personally thought his house was a lot cooler.

            _I knew you would be. You could always get cookies from anyone, even when you were small_ , Remus smiled.

            _Cookies,_ Harry smirked and walked into the kitchen.

            “He seems to be enjoying his time in Slytherin,” James said from his spit on the couch.

            Remus nodded and took a seat next to him. “The word going around is that your son has befriended the Malfoy heir.”

            James’ eyebrows shot up. “He hasn’t mentioned the boy sense he’s been home. He mostly drones on about his Gryffindor friends.”

            “Well, they are both in Slytherin together,” Remus shrugged. “And the war is over.”

            James scoffed. “Tell that to the Malfoy’s.”

            “Remus!” Lilly called, walking over to hug him tightly. “James boring you with work talk again?”

            Remus laughed lightly. “It’s good to see you, Lilly. Sorry I wasn’t able to make it for Christmas. I heard Black was a riot though.”

            “Isn’t he always. He tried to get Harry to stand on his broom,” James smirked.

            “It was not funny in the least! The boy could have gotten hurt!” Lilly slapped James on the arm, and sat next to him on the couch.

            “Our boy? Get hurt on a broom? Lilly he hasn’t fallen off sense he was one,” James said.

            “Yes, and that was Black’s fault as well!”

            “I’m sure he meant no harm,” Remus smiled.

            “Oh, it is good to see you again, Remus. We were actually wondering if you would do us a favor,” Lilly said.

            “What’s that?”

            “Would you be willing to take Harry for a night and a day?” Lilly asked with a smile.

            “Got used to the empty nest?” Remus smirked.

            A loud bang came from the direction of the kitchen causing Remus to jump.

            “He never did get the hang of closing cabinet doors quietly,” Lilly smiled fondly.

            “You get used to it,” James shrugged. “But Lilly wants to visit her folks, and we thought this time we would spare Harry the annoyance.”

            “I’d love to have him for as long as you need,” Remus assured the couple.

            “Just for tonight and tomorrow is fine,” Lilly smiled.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

            Harry was lounging on Remus’ couch reading his favorite book, Ender’s Game.

            Remus finished up the dishes and sat next to Harry, nudging his foot to get his attention. _It’s been a while sense you got to spend the night here._

 _Yeah_ , Harry signed, marking the page in his book and closing it.

            _Want to do something special before you have to go back to your parent’s?_

_Sure. What did you want to do?_

“Hmm,” Remus ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. _We could go to the park if you want. You could use my old broom._

Harry grinned and nodded happily. He would take any excuse to fly. _Alright! That sounds fun!_

Remus smiled and got up.

            Harry grabbed Remus’ old broom and after bundling up against the cold, the pair made their way to the park down the street. Remus lived in a Wizarding town just outside London, so there was no need for them to hide from muggles.

            Harry took off flying circles around the snowy field while Remus sat on a near by bench.

            “Severus, I am way to old for parks.”

            Remus heard someone wine, and turned around to find Severus and Draco making their way to the field.

            “It’s more a field anyway, Draco,” Severus sighed. “And the way you are wining makes me think I should put you in a child’s swing.”

            Remus tried valiantly to contain the laughter at Malfoy’s pout.

            “Look, someone to watch you fly,” Severus gestured to Remus as they got closer.

            Remus smiled and waved to the pair. “Harry is flying if you want to join him.”

            Draco arched an eyebrow at him. “Do I know you?”

            “Be nice, Draco,” Severus scolded gently, placing his hand lightly on the small of Draco’s back.

            “I’m Remus Lupin,” Remus said. “I went to school with your parents and Severus.”

            “Do you live around here?” Draco asked.

            “I think Harry would enjoy someone to fly with,” Remus said. The Malfoy heir stood up to his reputation of being a tad abrasive.

            Severus handed Draco a practice snitch. “Try not to get beat too badly.”

            Draco swung his lag over his broom. “Always reassuring to hear you unwavering faith in me, godfather,” Draco said before kicking off after Harry.

            Severus rolled his eyes and sat on the bench next to Remus.

            Draco leaned forward on his broom, urging it faster to match Harry’s speed, waving when he got next to him.

            Harry smiled and waved back, pulling up on his broom to slow down. _I didn’t know you would be here._

 _I’m staying with S-E-V-E-R-U-S. He lives around here_ , Draco responded. He had been secretly practicing his ASL over break because he thought it would come in handy to be able to talk about things without a lot of other people knowing. It totally wasn’t because he wanted to have an actual conversation with Harry. Definitely not.

            Harry smiled and stopped his broom so he was hovering. He held his left hand palm up, fingers together, and swiped his right hand in the letter S across his palm. “Severus Snape. It’s the sign slip made with an S.”

            Draco laughed lightly and copied him. _Severus. Nice. I like it._

Harry smiled shyly. _The twins helped me come up with that one. It takes forever to spell out professor’s names._

 _Do I have a sign name?_ Draco asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

            Harry held his right fist to his mouth and moved it away, extending his pointer finger to make a D, and retracting it as he moved his hand back to his mouth to end with his fist over his lips.

            “Dragon, but with a” _D_ , Harry smiled shyly. _That one was my idea._

Draco returned his smile. _I like it. Very fitting._

Harry motioned to the snitch clasped in Draco’s hand. _Want to play? I promise to go easy on you._

 _You are just afraid I’ll beat you_ , Draco joked.

            Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. _Sure, Malfoy._

 _Scarred, Potter?_ Malfoy smirked.

            _You wish._

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

            Classes were not back in full swing after the break, which saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all studying together in the library.

            Hermione waved her hand in front of Harry, who looked up from his charms essay. “ _Don’t you have a potions project to do with Malfoy?_ ”

            Harry nodded. _Not until six._

“ _It’s six ten_ ,” Hermione frowned.

            Harry gasped and quickly gathered up his belongings and ran down to the dungeons. He slowly opened the door to the potions classroom and made his way over to the bench Draco had claimed for them. They were supposed to have worked on this in class today, but Harry had to miss because he wasn’t feeling well. Draco had reassured him that Snape would let them finish it after hours. Perks of the professor being your godfather, Harry thought.

            _Sorry I’m late. Was studying with the Gryffindor’s and lost track of time_ , Harry signed, flashing Draco a shy smile.

            Draco shrugged. _It’s alright._

They worked quickly to prepare the brew, and after only a few minutes were sitting waiting for the proper boiling time to elapse.

            _How did you become deaf?_ Draco asked. This had been bugging him ever sense he met Harry, and he thought their sort-of friendship could withstand him asking.

            Harry looked taken aback. _Why?_

 _I’m curious. And you were late to our meeting, so you owe me_ , Draco smiled. _I’ve never meet a deaf wizard before. It’s pretty rare._

            Harry ran a hand through his hair. _I don’t remember. I was small._

 _You are still small_ , Draco joked, drawing a smile from Harry. _But really. Someone must have told you._

Harry was still for a moment before scooting his stool closer to Draco. He took Draco’s hand gently and placed it in his hair.

            Confused, Draco went to move his hand away when he felt bumps and lines on Harry’s scalp. He added his other hand into Harry’s hair and ran his fingers along his scalp gently. There were thick scars in what felt like lines across his scalp. They got tighter and more angry feeling the closer they were to Harry’s ears, but Draco’s eyes couldn’t detect anything outwardly wrong with them. Realizing that this must be uncomfortable for Harry, he withdrew his hands and folded them in his lap, waiting for Harry to explain.

            _When Voldemort came to kill my family my mother and father were able to hold him off. Somehow his spell ricocheted, hitting me in the side of the head. It caused these_ , Harry motioned to his scalp. _I haven’t been able to hear anything sense. The healers don’t know what to make of it._

 _Is that why you keep your hair a little on the long side?_ Draco asked.

            Harry stared at him. He couldn’t believe that he just told Draco something he has never told anyone else, and Draco was wondering if that is why Harry’s hair was long. He was an odd one. _I guess. I get stared at enough. I don’t need to add the scars to that._

            Draco nodded.

            _Why do you keep yours long?_

 _My father prefers it this way_ , Draco shrugged. He was saved any further explanation by the timer going off, forcing them to turn their attention back to the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Year one is winding down, and I plan to continue through the rest of Harry’s schooling. That’s where I need your help though. I need ideas! Are their any moments you want to see? Anything you want me to incorporate? I am open to suggestions! Comment away!


	6. First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time, but this chapter is one of the longest, so I hope that makes up for it. Not a lot of Draco in this one, but I can assure you that he will be back in the next chapter when Harry returns to Hogwarts. Comments are always appreciated!

“So, Harry, as the end of term is approaching quickly I thought I would take a moment to check in with you,” Snape said. He was seated across from Harry, behind his desk. Fred stood off to Snape’s right interpreting for Harry and speaking what Harry signed.

            Harry arched an eyebrow. _Are you doing this with every student? That would take an awfully long time, professor._

Harry bit his lip to hide his smile when he saw Fred grin at him.

“No, just you.”

            _So, I’m guessing that this wasn’t your idea_ , Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He really hated getting special treatment because of his condition. His marks were good, why couldn’t people just leave it at that?

            “Has anything been bothering you?” Snape flipped through the papers in front of him. “I believe that you were recorded missing a total of twelve full school days due to what was just recorded as illness.”

            _I get headaches_ , Harry shrugged.

            “And is it just these headaches that keep you from classes?” Snape asked, picking up his quill and jotting something down on the papers.

            Harry shifted in his seat. _Sometimes it is because I haven’t slept._

“What keeps you from sleeping?”

            _Nightmares._

“I’m sorry, professor. I don’t know that sign,” Fred said in a low voice, blushing furiously.

            Snape sighed. “Then ask him to spell it.”

            Fred asks, and Harry fingerspells it for him, giving a shy smile. He doesn’t want Fred to feel bad, no one can know every word. Especially of a second language.

            “Nightmare,” Fred said.

            Snape’s quill paused. “What are they about?”

            _You aren’t going to tell me that it is childish and to get over myself?_ Harry asked in disbelief that Snape was being nice to him.

            “Potter, I only have your best interests in mind,” Snape paused for a moment. “We can’t have you missing classes. You are a Slytherin.”

            Harry wasn’t so sure that Snape had anyone’s interests in mind except his. Well, he did seem to look out for Draco.

            _I don’t really see anything, but a lot of voices. Sometimes I can hear them say things, mean things, about who is worthy and what not_ , Harry shrugged.

            Snape nodded and continued writing.

            After a little while of sitting in silence, Harry got up, and when Snape just continued to write, Harry shrugged and left with Fred.

            _That was weird_ , Fred signed.

            _I agree. Could you see what he was writing?_ Harry asked.

            Fred shook his head. _It must have been in a different language. Or I just couldn’t read his handwriting. That is also a large possibility._

Harry laughed lightly.

            _Oh! Our mum wants to invite you over to our house on the first day after term. We could take you home from the station, and your parents could come get you_ , Fred grinned at him.

            Harry nodded. _Sure, that sounds like fun! I’ll write my parents._

 _Good! Don’t forget your broom!_ Fred grins and runs up the stairs.

            Harry laughed lightly and headed back to the common room.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            _You are going to the Weasley’s?_ Draco asked. They were the past ones in their dorm packing up their belongings before heading down to the train.

            _Yeah. My parents weren’t exactly thrilled with the idea, but I promised them that it would only be one night,_ Harry said, stuffing the last of his cloths in his trunk.

            _Could you possibly have less respect for your cloths,_ Draco huffed, closing his own trunk gently.

            Harry thought for a moment. _Yes._

Draco rolled his eyes and together they made their way to the train, parting ways to sit with their respective friend groups. Harry waved goodbye to Draco who didn’t wave back. Harry’s friends didn’t seem to like Draco, Harry had no idea why, but it didn’t seem to bother Draco.

            _Harry!_ A pair of red headed, parent looking people exclaimed waving in their direction.

            “ _We are here too, mom_ ,” the twins joked. “ _Haven’t seen us is months, but, fawn over the Potter._ ”

            “ _Oh, boys_ ,” the woman said, slapping them each on the shoulder. “ _It’s nice to meet you, Harry. I’m Molly, and this is my husband, Arthur._ ”

            “ _We just call them mum and dad_ ,” Ron said, hugging each of them.

            “ _Well let’s get home. The rest of the family is waiting!”_ Arthur said, and promptly herded them into their car.

            _How many siblings do you have_? Harry signed quietly to Ron. The two were squished together in the back with the luggage, and Harry didn’t want to seem rude for asking, but he wanted to know what he was getting into. Thinking back, he really should have asked this before.

            _Well, there’s my brother, Bill, the oldest. Then it’s Charlie, he’s deaf like you,_ Ron signed.

            Harry wanted to say that no one was deaf like him, but he kept that thought to himself.

            _Then Percy, Fred and George, me, and Ginny, our little sister._

 _Wow. That’s a lot of siblings_ , Harry couldn’t imagine living in a house with that many people. He sometimes thought his house was too full and it was just his parents and him.

            Ron shrugged. _It’s nice. There’s always someone around to hang out with, or go flying with._

Harry nodded and turned to look out the window. His parent’s usually apparated him home, and they never went into London, so he was quite enjoying taking in all of the buildings.

            When they got to the Weasley’s house and piled out of the car Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. He wasn’t sure how the house was standing, and he wasn’t sure if they would all fit inside. As Ron showed Harry to his room that they would share for the night, Harry got an overwhelming sense that the house was well lived in. That if the walls could speak, they would tell of the immense love that was passed between the people here.

            It amazed Harry how comfortable everyone seemed here. The twins, and Ron all seemed to heave a sigh of relief upon entering the house, as if they truly felt at home here. It was amazing and wonderful.

            _Hey, so I have to go help my dad in the garden. Want to come?_ Ron asked.

            _Na, I think I will stay here_ , Harry said. He didn’t want to be in anyone’s way.

            Ron shrugged. _Alright. Feel free to wander around. You will eventually run into someone_ , he grinned and ran out of the room.

            Harry took his time taking out his night cloths, and setting his toothbrush on top. He really didn’t want to be a bother, but when he ran out of things to do his curiosity got the better of him.

            Turns out the house is way bigger on the inside, and Harry was very quickly lost.

            As he turned the corning of the stairs he promptly ran right into someone on their way down. Harry stumbled backwards, catching himself on the railing.

            “Sorry,” he said, looking up to find one of the older Weasley boys. The red hair and freckles are a dead giveaway by this point.

            The boy smiled. _You must be Harry. I’m Charlie. It’s good to finally meet you._

 _It’s good to meet you too_ , Harry smiled shyly. _Sorry for running into you._

 _It’s no problem,_ Charlie smirked. _Lost?_

 _Just a little_ , Harry admitted.

            Charlie slung an arm around his shoulder and started down the stairs. _I’m going to meet someone who should be here soon. You can come with me._

Harry nodded gratefully.

            After a quiet trip down the stairs, Harry was finally back on the main floor where the layout was a little less confusing.

            Charlie flopped down on one of the couches, and Harry took a seat on the couch opposite him.

            _So…who are you waiting on?_ Harry asked, hating the awkward silence between them. He liked Fred, George, and Ron, and he wanted the rest of their family to like him too.

            _Just a friend from work_ , Charlie said, running a hand through his hair.

            _That’s cool_ , Harry nodded. _What do you do for work?_

Charlie grinned. _I work with dragons in Romania. I don’t get home that often, so mum has been going a little crazy this time._

 _Whoa!_ Harry said wide eyed. _That’s so cool._

 _Yeah, it’s pretty neat work_.

            They were interrupted by the front door opening. The motion of the door opening caused Harry to look over and see a boy walk in. He looked older than Harry, with pale skin and jet black hair that he had combed out of his face.

            Charlie got up and hugged the boy. This must be the friend that he was waiting on, Harry thought.

            Turning to face Harry, Charlie signed, _Harry, this is my friend, Alec. Alec, this is Harry._

“Hi,” Harry said softly.

            Alec smiled and waved. _It’s nice to meet you, Harry._

 _Alec is deaf too,_ Charlie smirked.

            Alec shrugged. _Deaf parents. I’m muggle born. Did really feel the need to fix it._

 _That’s cool_ , Harry signed, not really knowing what else to say.

            _Welllll, we are probably going to head up to my room, so he can unpack_ , Charlie signed and together they walked toward the stairs. Charlie turned and waved bye to Harry, who waved back.

            They seem nice, Harry thought.

            Harry spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch in the Weasley’s back yard. It was fun to show off his flying skills, and he quickly found out that Ginny was a talented flyer in her own right. All her brothers were protective of her, stopping the whole game when she skinned her knee on a bad landing and insisting that she go bandage it. Charlie, Alec, and Percy didn’t want to fly, but they sat on the ground watching. Charlie would call out unfair plays and keep score. Harry thought it was sweet that they all looked out for each other.

            When it came time for dinner Harry was properly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go lie down, but he thought that would be rude to ask. That, and Molly’s food looked amazing.

            Molly placed her hand on Harry’s shoulder gently. “ _Why don’t you go wash up for dinner. The bathroom is two flights up on the left_.”

            Harry smiled and nodded, walking quickly up the stairs. It was either due to his exhausted brain, or not paying attention to what Molly signed, but he found himself turning right.

            Just down the short hall Harry saw Alec press Charlie up against the wall and attach their lips together. Too stunned to look away, he watched Charlie wrap his arms around Alec’s waist.

            When Alec ran his hands through Charlie’s hair, Harry’s conscience came back to him and he hurried back down the stairs, blushing furiously, completely forgetting about washing up. In his hurry he tripped over his feet and fell down a few steps. He was sure it made a huge racket, but wasn’t worried about the two boys hearing, and continued down the stairs at a safer pace.

            Throughout dinner, Harry could barely look at Charlie or Alec without blushing. He wondered if Charlie’s family knew they were together. He doubted it, because Fred and George would most likely have teased him about it by now. Determining that it wasn’t his place to say anything, he kept his observations to himself.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

            _Did you have fun?_ Lilly asked as she walked away from the Weasley’s house with Harry. Harry was sad that his dad couldn’t come to pick him up too, but his mom told him that he had to work, which was okay. Harry knew that his dad liked his job, and he would see him tonight.

            _Yeah, it was great! Lots of flying._

 _That’s great_ , Lilly smiled and wrapped her arm around her son, pulling out her wand.

            _Think I will be able to go back sometime this summer?_ Harry asked. _They said I was welcome any time._

_Maybe. Your dad and I will have to talk about it. If not, then you will be able to see them at Hogwarts next year._

Harry nodded and Lilly apparated them home.


	7. Second Year

Draco was excited to start his second year at Hogwarts. He had done really well in his classes last year, even though he came in second in their year to that Granger kid. He had nice friends, and he enjoyed watching the Quidditch matches, which he rationalized had more to do with the fact that they were fast paced and dangerous, and nothing to do with the fact that Harry was usually the focal point of them.

            He had honestly been excited.

            Then reality came crashing down around him. By the end of his first month back most of his friends had stopped talking to him, he was still doing alright in his classes, but the professors were giving him a hard time.

            The real kick to his crotch came at the end of his second month when he went for his first visit with Severus.

            Dinner had just ended, and Draco realized that he hadn’t said a word all day. No one talked to him, so why would he bother talking at all.

            Realizing how depressing that sounded he decided to pay his godfather a visit. Nocking lightly on his privet room, and standing back Draco found himself waiting for what felt like forever. Eventually Severus opened the door a crack and glanced down at him.

            “What is it now, Draco?” Severus said impatiently.

            Now? This is the first time I have come to see you, Draco thought.

            “I just thought we could have some tea,” Draco said, trying to keep his voice even and polite like his father had taught him.

            “It is not a good time,” Severus said, closing the door slowly.

            “Alright,” Draco sighed. “Next week then?”

            Severus gave him a hard look and closed the door. Draco listened as he did up the locks.

            Even his godfather was ignoring him. What had he done to deserve this?

            So, I kept my head down. Just trying to get through the day, and resigning to just not interact with people. And for a time that was fine. Then the Gryffindor’s must have gotten clued in on whatever the Slytherins already knew.

            I was on my way to charms class on Friday, which was going well this year, and as I passed a group of Gryffindor third years one reached out and shoved me hard in the back. Naturally, I was unable to catch myself and was sent sprawling on the ground. I turned around to glare at the group, and was met with laughter.

            “Stay on the ground where you belong, snake,” one of them said as the group continued down the corridor.

            I huffed and pulled myself to my feet to find Harry standing in front of me holding out my books.

            “Thanks,” I said, taking them from his arms.

            He nods and smiles warmly, or at least I thought it was warm.

            _Why did they do that?_ Harry asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

            I shrugged. “I don’t really know. Seems they have some sort of problem with me.”

            _But you haven’t done anything_ , He glanced down the empty hall. _You haven’t done anything right?_

I laughed lightly. “Not that I can remember. We are going to be late for class.” I wasn’t used to people talking to me, and it felt abrasive and false. I just wanted to go to class where I knew what to focus on, and I knew that I could excel.

            We ended up walking to class together, and when I took my normal seat in the back of the classroom, Harry hesitated.

            I watched him glance over at his usual spot next to Hermione and Ron, then take a seat next to me.

            One of the twins looked puzzled and got up, walking over to sit next to Harry. He started signing quickly to Harry, who ignored him taking his quill and parchment out of his bag.

            I gave him a puzzled look when his gaze traveled over to me, to which he simply winked.

            It wasn’t until I was tucked into bed with the curtains drawn that I allowed myself to admit that I actually enjoyed Harry’s company in class.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

            “ _Why didn’t you sit with us in charms?_ ” Ron asked as soon as I sat down across from Hermione and him at dinner.

            I shrugged. _Malfoy looked lonely._

“ _When did we start caring about the state of Malfoy?_ ” Ron signed one handed as he pilled food onto his plate.

 _He is in my house, Ron_ , I snapped.

Ron stilled for a moment then shrugged. “ _Yeah, sometimes I forget that you are a Slytherin._ ”

 _The green tie and robes isn’t a giveaway_ , I smirked.

He waved his hand dismissively. _We only communicate with you through sign language. I am looking at your hands, not your cloths._

 _Nice save_ , Hermione smirked.

Ron rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against hers gently before digging into his food.

“ _So, why do you think Malfoy was upset?_ ” Hermione asked.

I shrugged. _He was knocked down in the hall before class by some Gryffindors._

 _I bet he deserved it_ , Ron said.

_He was just walking…_

Ron shrugged. _He isn’t the nicest person in the world._

I nodded, thinking back to all of the mean things he used to call Hermione and Ron, but he had stopped that. At least I thought he had. Thinking back on it now I realized I hadn’t really seen a lot of Malfoy this year.

_And his family doesn’t really have the nicest track record either. They were big supporters on Voldemort._

I nodded, glancing over my shoulder at Draco who was sitting alone at the Slytherin table.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

            I was jolted away by ear piercing screams. Throwing back the curtains I stumbled out of bed, nearly face planting when my foot got caught in my sheets.

            Looking around I found the door almost empty, the only bed with its curtains still drawn was Harry’s and no one else was in the room.

            Cautiously, I pulled back the curtains on Harry’s bed and found him writhing in pain, the covering contorting around his body. His hands were pulling at his dark curls, his face pinched in pain, his mouth open and letting out guttural screams of pain.

            I didn’t know it was possible for someone to make such a painful sound.

            Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed his shoulders trying to shake him out of whatever was hurting him.

            “Harry!” I shouted before scolding myself. Yeah, yell at the deaf kid, Draco, that will really help things.

            I shook his shoulders harder, my hands slipping slightly on his sweat soaked night shirt.

            Finally, after a particularly hard shake Harry jolted awake, his eyes flying open as he sat up quickly, his head almost colliding with mine.

            I leaned forward and caught Harry’s gaze. “Are you alright,” I asked, running my hands up and down his arms in what I hoped was a soothing way.

            He nodded and lifted his shaking hands up, ringing them together before signing, _I heard someone talking._


	8. What Does That Sound Like?

I must have been staring for a while, because Harry waved his hand in front of my face.

“Okay?” Harry said softly, his eyes running over my face.

I nodded. _So…what or I guess who did you hear?_

Harry gave me a confused look. _How am I supposed to know?_

_What do you mean?_ I said as I sat down on Harry’s bed, tucking my legs under me and turning to face him.

_I went deaf when I was really little. I don’t remember what anyone sounds like,_ Harry explained.

_Well was it a man or a woman’s voice?_

Harry cocked his head to the side. _What does a man sound like?_

I sighed. This was going to be a little trickier than I first thought.

_What did the voice feel like? If you had to give it a texture,_ I said, trying a different approach, having to hand spell a lot of words and making a mental note to brush up on my sign language.

Harry bit his lip and turned his gaze to the canopy above his bed, running his hands up and down his folded legs.

_Did you ever make slime with your parents when you were little?_ Harry asked after being silent for a while. His eyes flicked back to me, waiting for my answer.

I tried to think back to when I was little, something that I didn’t do often. _I think I made it with one of my nannies. Father was really mad when I got it all over the carpet and we had a really hard time getting it out._

Harry laughed lightly, clearly not knowing that when I said “really mad” I meant that he beat me, but I chose not to correct him. His laugh was nice.

_Do you remember the feeling it has when you hold it in your hand and open your fingers just enough for it to slowly slip through?_ Harry said, getting back on topic. _It sounded like that._

_It feels smooth, and wet, but at the same time sticky, controlled,_ Draco said.

Harry nodded. _It feels cold too._

_Do you think you should tell anyone about this?_ I asked cautiously.

_I told you,_ Harry said.

I laughed lightly. _I meant someone that might actually be able to help. I don’t know if hearing voices is normal or not._

_It’s not normal for me,_ Harry said with a little sigh.

_Even in your dreams?_ I questioned, honestly curious about what he had and had not heard.

Harry nodded.

_Then I defiantly think you should tell someone. I would say that you could talk to Snape, but he hasn’t been taking to me this year,_ Draco said with a shrug.

_Is everything alright?_ Harry asked, concern showing on his face.

I nodded. I didn’t want to get into my problems when I was supposed to be helping him with his.

_Ok. I guess I could write to my parents and tell them what happened. They might be able to help, or know if this has happened before._

_Alright,_ I said, standing up from his bed. _I’ll let you write._

_Thank you for…well everything this morning,_ Harry said with a smile.

I shrugged. _No problem._

I gave Harry a small smile and walked out. I thought that he would want to be alone when he was writing to his parents.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dear mom and dad,

One of my friend overheard my nightmare last night, I forgot to put up a silencing spell, sorry. This one was different from all the others, I heard a voice. I don’t know how to describe it. I don’t have any other voices to compare it to. It sounded dark in a way, like that was the feeling it left me with. My friend thought that I should write and tell you. So, there you go. Now I need to head all the way to the owlery to send it to you. Yet, another reason that I could use my own owl. I could train it to peck me instead of hooting. Always overcoming those deaf problems that no one else has to.

Hope you guys are alright,

H

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was making my way out of the dorm, tucking the rolled up letter into my coat pocket when I bumped into someone, they moved, so it couldn’t be a wall. Looking up, I found Draco smiling at me.

“I thought I would go to the owlery with you,” Draco said, a slight flush tainting his cheeks.

I didn’t catch anything of what he said, I was busy focusing on his cheeks, so I took a leap and nodded. When he walked beside me I figured he must have asked me to go somewhere. I just figured that I would head to the owlery, and he would correct me if I had been going the wrong way.

I took the letter out of my pocket, thinking that if he saw it he might know where we were heading.

I chanced a glance over at Draco, and found his lips moving. I must have given him a confused look because he frowned.

_Sorry. I forget sometimes,_ Draco said with a small smile.

I shrugged. _It’s alright,_ I assured him, even though it really wasn’t.

_My signing is just bad. I don’t know a lot of words to hold a conversation with you,_ Draco said.

I don’t know why his words upset me, but they did. Maybe it was just that I had a rough start to the morning, but I wasn’t in the mood. _My talking is bad. I don’t know a lot of words to hold a conversation with you,_ I said, amplifying the gestures to convey sarcasm. _My lip reading is bad, I don’t know a lot of words to hold a conversation with you._

Draco blushed and looked away.

I huffed and clapped my hands together, causing Draco’s eyes to snap back to me. I really wasn’t in the mood.  _ If you want to have a conversation with me, you have to be looking at me. _

_ My signing is bad _ , Draco said shyly looking away before realizing his mistake and snapping his eyes back to me.

_ Then work on it _ , I snapped and continued walking to send my letter, leaving Draco standing alone in the cold.


	9. Visits

The next weekend Remus walked into the Great Hall while everyone was having lunch. I watched as his eyes lingered on the professor’s table before making his way over to the end of the Slytherin table where I always sat.

Remus smiled down at me.  _ Have a minute to talk, Harry? _

I nodded.  _ I just finished, actually. Perfect timing. _

It was a lie, but it wasn’t every day that I got to see Remus, especially when I was at school. And the week had been particularly lonely. I was still avoiding Malfoy because of our disagreement earlier, and my Gryffindor friends seemed caught up in their own drama, making me aware of what few friends I really had. Even Fred and George rushed off after our classes together.

He smiled, and together we made our way outside to the grounds.

Per usual, Remus didn’t wait long to get to the point of his visit.

“ _ Your parent’s told me about the letter you sent them, _ ” Remus said as their walk slowed to a halt just outside the reach of the Womping Willow.

I shrugged, really regretting sending the letter and complaining about nothing.

“ _ Have you had other dreams like that? _ ” Remus asked cautiously. “ _ Where you have heard voices? _ ”

I shook my head.  _ Nope. Just the normal dreams. It must have been some mistake. I shouldn’t have bothered mom and dad about it. _

Remus put a gentle hand on my shoulder.  _ “You are never a bother, Harry. You can always write to your parents, or any one of us, about anything any time. _ ”

_ Thanks, _ I said, unsure of what else to say.

“ _ Of course, _ ” Remus nodded. “ _ Is there anything else you wanted to talk about? Anything? _ ”

I sighed. I knew I wasn’t getting out of this conversation before I admitted to one of my problems. When I was little, it seemed that Remus was the only adult that would listen to me, I think he likes that I open up to him.

“ _ Draco and I have been fighting. Well not exactly fighting, but not getting on well. Not talking, _ ” I finally admitted.

I watched Remus’s shoulders rise and fall with a sigh.

“ _ I would be careful around him, Harry. His parents were big supporters of Voldemort when he was in power _ ,” Remus said.

I nodded. I remembered some other Slytherins talking about it in the common room. That’s one perk of being a good lip reader, I guess. “ _ He has been nice to me, usually. _ ”

“ _ Just be careful, and if something feels weird, you can always owl anyone of us, _ ” Remus said, patting my shoulder gently.

I nodded.

“ _ Well, I will let you get back to your friends, _ ” Remus smiled and together we made the walk back to the castle.

“ _ Keep in touch, Harry, _ ” Remus said.

I nodded and waved. I expected him to head to the front gates, but instead he walked down one of the stairways that lead to the dungeons. I hope he isn’t going to talk to Draco. The last thing I need is an adult trying to fix my problems.

I sighed and grabbed my bag from the empty Great Hall and slowly made my way to the library. There was a lot of homework waiting to be done, and I was in no rush to do it. As I made my way to one of the back tables I caught a flash of white hair and looked to see Draco sitting at a practically hidden table with Hermione.

Guess he has upgraded his friends. For the next couple of hours I tried to convince myself that I didn’t care who Draco chose as his friends.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

While Harry was in the library, Remus made his way quickly to the potions classroom and knocked on the door to the office.

A few moments later, Snape opened the door a crack and looked Remus up and down.

“I didn’t know you would be at Hogwarts,” Snape said cooly.

“I came by to visit Harry,” Remus shrugged.

“His parent’s can’t do that?” Snape questioned, opening the door wider.

Remus shrugged and walked into the cluttered office. “You know how they feel about the school, Severus. Plus, I wanted to visit the little bugger.”

“Well he is doing alright in his classes. Mine at least,” Severus said, closing the door.

Remus smirked. “That being the only one that matters, right?”

“Of course.”

Remus smiled and took a seat on the couch where Severus joined him.

“Does James know you are coming to visit me on this little trip?” Severus asked, his tone formal, but Remus could tell he was nervous to ask.

“He doesn’t need to know everything about my life,” Remus reassured, watching the tension leave Severus’s shoulders. 

Remus didn’t end up leaving the grounds until almost midnight. He wasn’t upset, he had had a nice long talk with Severus, which was always enjoyable. Remus didn’t get to see much of the potions master with their differing schedules and the hatred James and Severus still had for each other. He treasured the rare hours the men were able to spend together.


End file.
